Question: Find the angle between the vectors $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},$ in degrees.
If $\theta$ is the angle between the vectors, then
\[\cos \theta = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \right\| \left\| \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} \right\|} = \frac{(2)(-1) + (-1)(1) + (1)(0)}{\sqrt{6} \cdot \sqrt{2}} = \frac{-3}{2 \sqrt{3}} = -\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}.\]Hence, $\theta = \boxed{150^\circ}.$